User blog:StalkerInWoods/Darkness and Chants
This post will teach you everything you want to know about darkness and a few chants that may help you. Small notice: before starting I would like this to be read. First of all make sure you have enough power to control darkness. It consumes a lot. Do not believe or think you have the right amount of power. Feel it! It is really important. Once you're connected to darkness there's no turning back. : HISTORY Darkness, a simple word, many meanings. Most of you may think it's like: it's night, the moon blocks the sun, so it is dark. That is dark, a part of darkness, but darkness is an element itself. Many people confuse darkness with shadows. Shadows are formed when there is no light. They're a part of darkness but they are temporary. That's why darkness and shadows aren't the same thing. Even when it's night, there's no darkness but "dark". The light from the sun it's blocked by the moon but that darkness isn't eternal so it's just dark and not darkness. Darkness means there is no light at all. Darkness is also considered as a feeling, another way of life. It contains every bit of knowledge, that is hidden from us. Darkness is when you can't see anything at all. It's silence and dark, getting very close to madness if you don't know where are you going. Existing forever, it has no beginning or ending. Darkness is unknown to so many people. It exists because of the lack of light photons. Darkness will never cease to exist. It was before light and it will still be after the light gones. Although hard to master and not many will succeed, controlling darkness is more of a new type of living. It is still not known how deep can darkness be, but it's secrets will be revealed when one shines strong enough to reveal them. You can be that one or anybody else who has the power to master it. Darkness is mostly based on chants and symbol drawings. It is controlled and protected by the 4 High Protectors: Nibbem, Allakath, Mennom and Sathili'os(NAMS). Nibbem is the first Protector and the one who teaches newcomers. Allakath is the second Protector and he is the one who guards the laws. Mennom is the third Protector and he is the one that discovers the hidden secrets of darkness and find new chants and symbols. Sathili'os is the last Protector and he is also the Grand Master of Darkness. He is the most powerful protector. : 1st High Protector: Nibbem : A powerful protector. Tall but old-looking, he usually wears a grey robe with the sign of chants and writings on the arms. He looks like a normal human but he isn't actually a human. Most of the time he has a staff in his left hand that is used to open "gates" to newcomers and the ones who want to learn. His name means "Knowledge". : 2nd High Protector: Allakath : The one who keeps darkness under control. He put a curse on the laws, so when they're broke by someone, the punishment will apply. A medium-size old-looking man (again, not human), white beard and yellow eyes, usually wears a cape with a dark blue robe that has the sign of darkness on it, and a small book in his right hand. His name means "Judgement". : 3rd High Protector: Mennom : He is the one who discovered the chants and symbols. He is the second most powerful Protector after Sathili'os. With a dark skin and shining blue eyes, wearing a cape that covers his face so you can see only its eyes and a dark green robe that has the symbol of darkness written on forth and the symbol of "Sa'aem" (a city that existed very long time ago) , he is the one who takes care of the "Book of Nathe'emn" (the book that contains everything) and wrote the pages of it. He is the severe type and doesn't wants anyone to disturb him when working. His name means "Mystery" : 4th High Protector: Sathili'os : The most powerful of all Protectors, Sathili'os is the one who controls darkness. A very long time ago, darkness was once a "living" thing, and Sathili'os was the first one to understand it and then put it under control. With the other 3 Protectors they sealed darkness deep in their bodies so it won't take control. Sathili'os wears a black robe with a white sigil on it that means "History". He wears a staff with a dark glowing orb on it and writings on all stuff. His face was never seen, but his voice sounds like a small echo when heard. His name means "Order". : Pros&Cons Pros: #You will not feel pain like before. It is almost like it doesn't exists. #Your mind will be silent and you can meditate easily anytime. #Gathering energy is easier and walking wherever is shadow will maintain your powers. #Vision through darkness at night. #A monitorized mind (even though it's dark and you may not see anything, your mind will remember the places of the objects). #Greatly increased immunitary system. #No more weakness to light now after doing the last technique. (new) (scroll to the end of the article). Cons: #Walking in the daytime and when it's sunny your powers decrease. #If you feel like you're prepared to master darkness but then you're afraid, you will have nightmares for 2 weeks and start to feel weak. #Mastering takes time and practice. If you rush on doing something it will either fail or turn back to you. #If you break any law, you either get a warning or lose your powers. Beware. : THE 8 LAWS OF DARKNESS #None shall teach another one how to use darkness unless it masters darkness as a true master. #None shall speak out loud chants or its powers will be taken and it will be cursed. #None shall call one of the High Protectors unless it's something very important. #None shall use darkness to harm innocent, poor, unhappy, hopeless or weaker people just to feel strong or else death MAY be the punishment. #Darkness can be either used for self-strenghtening or self-defending or killing an enemy. Any other uses are forbidden. #Darkness shall not be mastered by weak people. If so you will harm yourself and wish to go back in time to stop the process. #None shall use darkness to command other people. If so, death IS the punishment. #Respect the other laws and everything will be okay. It's not that hard. First of all darkness is a little hard to master but with practice and time it should work properly. I have been asked a few questions like "Is it dangerous?, Does it hurts people?, Will I become possesed or something?". Yes and no, yes, no. It's your own choice on whatever you're doing. I am not responsible with anything bad that happens. :: THE BEGGINING So, to get started, firstly, you have to become one with darkness and that means joining it. #First step: sit down comfortable or lay down in bed and meditate in complete darkness. Turn off every source of light in your room, cover the window or anything that makes light in your room. #Look around you and try to watch through darkness. Can you see the things around you since it's dark now? Feel the darkness. Let it flow in your mind through your eyes. Try to shine in the darkness. Your eyes are everything you need. #Now if you feel more comfortable with the darkness around you can begin the next chant ( WARNING!!! WHISPER IT!! Never speak out loud when chanting. There is a law in Darkness that says: "Whoever chants with words that can be heard shall get 5 warning and the last one will take your powers away.") So here's the chant: "Kenthou senthi votro dormu'um, Si'inth Akheri'is nave'eth Notem. Vendii frotha'ar arkh'ses khora'at. Si'inth veth noox valv'hiide. Voluntura'at sett Nibbem!" I don't have time to explain what it means, maybe I'll do it later. If you need help reading then here it is: "kento seenti votro dormum, sinth akeriis navith notem. vende frothar arhses koraht. sinth veh nox valvhede. volunturaht set nibem." If you can read it without this help then you're even more than prepared. #After chanting your body will get warm fast and your powers will be increased. Tell me in comments if you felt something when doing the chant. Now that you are done with that step, you are now filled with darkness. :: TECHNIQUES Now I'm gonna write down some techniques and eventually put some pictures with sigils to make them. Keep in mind that Darkness is mostly based on sigils but they don't have to be used all the time but it's recommended. :: Ball of Darkness: : This is the most simple technique. Form a psi ball and channel the darkness through it. Hold it for a minute and try to fill it with darkness. Since you're done you can now throw it. It can be used in a combat. Use it for self protection only. Never harm anyone. If you really wanna try it on someone then fill it with "weak" darkness energy. Just fill half of the ball with energy. :: Mind Madness/Crying Shadow : This one is a dangerous one and should be used only if in danger. This will get the person you're casting on in deep mind madness. It will make it crazy and gives him a lot of pain. This is also called crying shadow because the soul suffers a lot. Here's how to do it: # Chant this: "Ura'ath mannem isa'ano. Latho'os efforoth nobbit." Again... whisper it. Don't talk it. #Feel your mind connecting to that person. Try to imagine a dark hand coming from your back and catching its head. Now transfer darkness and energy in its mind. : I do not recommend this technique to anyone who feels fear when trying. It will hurt you both and probably make you insane. Here's a little help to read the chant: "urath manem izano. lathos efrot nobit". As you whisper it you will feel a small energy difference. : Dark Healing : For this one you will have to gather darkness energy in your palms. Do not form a psi ball, just make the energy flow in your palms and then chant the next, again, whispering: "So'othum velo'ot lannum"(sohtum velot lanhum) and then put your palm around the injured area or wherever you feel pain and hold it there for 5 to 10 seconds. This can be used on other persons and it's very effective. ::: Mornom's Nightmare :: This is one of my favorites. This is a 1 minute chant that gives a terrible nightmare on whoever you cast it on. :: First of all, sit down and relax. Clear your mind. How? Forget everything you're thinking of. Put all thoughts in an imaginary box and lock it then toss it away. Forget the box. Now start chanting this but at the same time think of the person you want to have nightmares, and chant silently: "Olha'at novvis notem marrum, akha'at ina'at notem arrat. Semph agothi'is nonnat paccum, Si'inth fhe'erat aru'umn vhaathu'um. Sitterio'os ne-allamat khadevi'it batheth!" :: Pronounce: :: (olaht nouis nothem marum, ahkaht inet nothem araht. semf agothes noniat pasum, Sinth firaht arumn vaahtum. sihterios nalamet kadevet bathet). After doing this chant think of unimaginable creatures, terror and everything that will rise the fear in the persons mind. After your done say: "Oht.". You will feel a small energy in your head that flows, but that's normal. Now it's all done. If done well it should work properly. If it didn't work at first try then try again after 2 hours. ::: Barrier of Darkness :: A small effective spell that creates a shield of darkness around you and whoever harms you, will deal with great pain. Concentrate on your whole body and imagine darkness growing from the heart. As it gets bigger, imagine it forms a ball that covers you or a shield in front of you. Use your imagination. It may take up to 2 or 3 days until your enemy can feel the pain when they harm you. It takes a little practice to master this skill but it's really useful. ::: Eyes of Gonthurus :: This one is a little harder and takes a lot of practice. This technique is used to induce fear in the target and make them tremble or stun. First of all visualize a lot of darkness covering your eyes. Keep your eyes closed and think of terrible things like nightmares, demons, evil, madness... Fill the darkness that covers your eyes with those things. Try this only after you read all this and remembered each step. If it happens to open your eyes during the process you might get crazy or have nightmares.. DO NOT OPEN EYES UNTIL YOU'RE DONE! Just to remind you. Now after you filled the darkness, fill each part of your body with darkness then drive it to your mind. Now you CAN open your eyes. If you look into the mirror you'll see small red veins on your eyes. If you don't then it's good too. That means your eyes are strong. Now how to use this? Simple. Just look in someone eyes and ask them "Do you believe in darkness?". It doesn't matter what they say, they will get cursed by your eyes. Stopping this is simple though. Just close your eyes again and feel the energy flowing from them to your heart and then you can open them again. ::::Sinath Gorath (The dark soul control) :::This is a dangerous technique. DO NOT use it if you're not prepared. Failing at this may shatter your soul and your body's health will weaken a lot. DO NOT USE under any circumstances if you're: weak-hearted, have any disease, feel weak or exhausted or have disorders. Most of the results are still unknown so beware... This is a new technique that divides your soul in two parts: a part with light and good and a part with darkness. REMEMBER! Darkness is neither good or evil, it becomes one with your personality and soul. This is difficult and it takes up to 2 days to complete the technique. For this you have to go outside when it's dark, preferably midnight, when the moon is full more than half. ::: PART I :::Start by sitting outside and meditate for 5-10 minutes. Relax completely. Now here comes the hard part. Put your mind in a sleeping state but still conscious. Get rid of all your thoughts and try to fall asleep but only halfly. Now, force your mind to project you in astral. This is what is called D.F.M.(deep forced meditation). Now you find yourself partially in astral and reality (it's something like having two halfs of your body). After doing this, try to find your most sad feelings, everything that makes you feel bad in the astral plane. Capture them in that half of your body. Now wake up and continue normal meditation. Find every moment that made you happy and capture them in the other half. Now since you've done this no more than 8 minutes should've passed. Now you're actually mentally and soul balanced. Your feelings aren't mixed anymore. First step is done, now wait for tomorrow night. ::: PART II :::Go outside again, preferably where you sat last time. Now start chanting silently the next: "Sinath Gorath ilha'ati vehna'at, rotharos gru'umbem seni'ith velhat, bol'ahtum sahneht peth'eet, rotharos ma'aldibe'em unnum, lonath revhi'im nathe'em. Sinath Gorath obvis athi'is." :::Pronounce: "sinat gorat ilati venaht, rotaros grombem seneth vel at, bolatum sant ptet, rotaros maldibim unum, lonat revem natim. sinat gorat obvis atis." :::After you're done vibrate the next word for 6-10 seconds: "Nothum" (like: n-oooooooo-ttt-uuuuuuuuuuhhhmmmmm). Now you're almost done. Your soul is separated in two different parts. The dominant part will still be the good one though but now you can control the dark side of your soul. This technique will help you most when you're being beaten up by someone. If you're mad enough on that person you may kill him/her. Use with caution. To activate the dark side of your soul hold your pointer and middle finger pointing up and the thumb sticked to the pointer finger (it will look almost like a gun) and say: "Sinath Gorath open now!", then your body will start heating up. :::ART OF DARKNESS :::This is a technique used to strengthen your inner energy. For this you will have to sit down and relax for 5 minutes. Calm yourself. After doing that draw the next sigil in the air using your right hands middle finger and pointer finger, pointing up and the thumb sticked to the pointer finger (same as a gun): ::: :::You start from the left and go to the right. DO NOT DRAW THE CIRCLE! JUST HIT WITH THE PALM RIGHT WHERE IT IS BUT WITH FINGERS HALF CLOSED (not like a fist but like an animal paw). DRAWING IT WILL BREAK THE TECHNIQUE AND MAY WEAKEN YOU. :::Now chant the next sentence visualizing darkness flowing into your body, whisper the chant, never speak out loud: "Amnath Si'inth hathe'em. Notem voni'iht ga'adem. Lo'oth nakhi'iroth Sidhenthos!" :::Pronounce: Amnat sinth hadem. Notem voniht gadam. Loh nakirot Sidentos. :::Once you're done with this you will feel more powerful and have more energy than before. :::DARK MEDITATION (USE CAREFULLY) :::This one is a hard technique that takes a lot of time. It will allow you to speak to the Protectors. Use this only if it's something very important or you want to know something. Using this just to talk will back-fire and it may give you: severe head-aches, high fever, hallucinations and even more.. USE THIS PROPERLY. The Protectors know your intentions so BE CAREFUL. :::Step one: sit down on the floor or ground with legs crossed (lotus position) and put your palms together in front of your heart. :::Step two: relax every part of your body and your mind. Close your eyes and imagine yourself being covered in darkness. :::Step three: open your eyes and chant the next phrase, again, by whispering it: "Si'inth velethoth noox akheri'is notem. Nibbem, Allakath, Mennom, Sathili'os sett voluntura'at ennim eth ombra'at kana'ath methe'em viveth. Notem de'eth xa'a libbet nonat. Vatarrumn voniht grahe'em. Dham Si'inth rodoth noox Alama'ath. Volvit notem ugu'ur ineth." :::Pronounce: Sinth veletot nox akeris notem. Nibbem, Alakath, Mennom, Satiliohs set volunturat enim et ombraht kanath metim vivet. Notem dith zah libet nonat. Vatarumn vonit grahim. Dam Sinth rodot nox Alamaht. Volvit notem ug-ur inet. :::Step four: after chanting get back in the meditation state as fast as you can, then start to visualize darkness coming again and covering your body in a dark sphere. Now visualize yourself in space. No stars or anything else just a path that leads nowhere. Follow it. You should meditate for about 30 minutes to get to the end. Do not pay attention to time or else you will be disturbed. You will reach the end and when you did say out loud (in your mind): "Damoth!"(which means Darkness) and then a big door should appear and one of the Protectors will appear. Do not fear. You have to show respect by talking formally. They speak any language so understanding them won't be a problem. :::Step five: now since you met one of them ask them to guide you and you can ask them anything you want to know. If they eventually ask how did you got to talk to them just say: 2-5, order of Si'inth. They will know. :::Getting back: since you are in a deep meditation state visualize yourself getting back on the path you walked before and turning back to your body or just tell one of the Protectors you'd like to leave. You should get out of the meditation state instantly. :::Learning the "Dark" language :::I'm making this for those who might be curious why is the "Pronounce" different from the original writing. This language has a lot of rules to be spoken correctly and it takes a lot of time to learn it so I'll start with the most important part: vowels. :::-" i'i "- when followed by a consonant it will be read " i "; when there's a vowel before it will be read "e", :::no matter if it's followed by a consonant or another vowel. :::e.g.: Si'inth (Seventh) will be read Sinth but Mai'iromn (wheel) will be read Maeromn. :::-" e'e "- when you see this group, it is usually read " i "; there are a few words when it's read " e " :::e.g.: methe'em (transfer) is read metim, but Athe'em (star) will be read Atem. :::-" a'a " will be always read " a " :::Other rules: :::- " h " after a consonant will never be read :::- " th " will always be followed by a vowel :::- double consonants like " ll "," nn ", "mm" and so on will be read normally: l,n,m... :::- the letter " x " exists in this alphabet, but it is read as " z " :::-when a word ends in a group of vowels an additional " h " will be added at the end of the word to form the full word :::e.g.: xa'a (as) will be read " zah " :::- the group " th " between two vowels will be read " d ". Small notice: most of the time the word that contains this group will end in letter " m " :::- the letter " e " is sometimes read " a ", I don't really know how to explain this, it depends on how the word is written. :::-the "fighting vowels"- " u'u " break the word in two equal parts, depends on where they're written. :::e.g.: ugu'ur (to rise) is read ug-ur ; Aru'uthu'um (fallen) is read Aru-tum. :::I think that's all for now, I will write more later. :::Bonus: :::COUNTING: ahmn, do'oth, sehn, pa'ak, di'inth, si'iht, si'inth, otha, nonth, docem. You don't have to whisper the words this time. :::Fear banishing and Dark astral hearing :::A technique that will help you get rid of any fears and it will "adjust" your hearing and by that I mean you will have a better hearing. This is a simple technique and it can be used by anyone. To start, just sit down and meditate. Now try to find your fears and let them flow around you. Feel them easier. Breath deep 10 times, you can also count to 10. Now feel your fears lifting up. Let them flow away from your mind and fill your mind with energy after that. Breath 10 times again. Forget about all your worries. Imagine them flowing on a river far away from you. Let your soul shine. Feel the warmth of it and accept it. Now you're done. You can stop meditating. :::State of calm and self-control :::A simple technique that is used to calm the mind and make everything look clear. For this you have to do the next steps: ::: ::#Sit down on a chair or wherever you feel the most comfortable. Now close your eyes and start to think of every bad thought. ::#Now repeat to yourself 10 times: "Thoughts cannot control my state but I control them and I want them to go away." ::#Imagine everything as being in past. Those thing happened then and not now. You're free of those thoughts now. Let them fly away and feel the state of calm. ::#Visualize all your worries going away. You're a free person with thoughts that chain you to earth. ::#Break these chains that limit you. Imagine your soul escaping from those chains. ::#Do 10 deep breaths and clear your mind. ::#Now you're done. You should be able to see everything clear now. ' Left hand of darkness' A medium-level technique used to draw energy from objects. The technique may look simple but it takes a little practice to master it. First of all draw the next sigil using pointer and middle finger only: Draw it from right to left and hit with the palm where the circle is. Don't draw it, then shove the sign away using the palm. Now feel energy flowing to your left hand. Whatever you touch with it (table, electronics, trees etc.) will draw energy from it and you will feel more fresh. To stop this technique simply shake the left hand and the energy will be gone. Dark eye of Mel'heemat Last technique I'm gonna write here but it's really important to activate this eye since some new rules were added to the "book". This is considered a medium-level technique but it's pretty easy to use and once you've activated this eye you won't have anymore problems with the light. To start with, you have to sit down, calm yourself if you're nervous, and meditate for about 30 minutes. Try to imagine your body shining and then getting covered with darkness. After you're done with the meditation stand up and feel the energy flowing through your body. Now there are two methods to activate the dark eye: First one: If you have been training for more than 3 months you can simply hold up your pointer and middle finger and make your hand look like some sort of gun (see "Mastery of darkness") and then chant the next: "Sahkhla'at ikht damoth akkar noox. Akkar vonith koothu'umn phenath lokht. Ekheri'ik!" (pronounce: "Sahklat ikt damot akar nox. Akar vonit kothumn penath lokt. Ekerik!"). Now close your eyes for 10 seconds or more and imagine them being covered with darkness and feel the energy flowing through your eyes. Let the energy settle for a while and then it's done. Your eyes should no longer hurt when looking at light. Second one: This time you'll have to sit two nights in a row in a completely dark room. You can sit on a chair or lay in bed or on the floor or wherever you feel comfortable. Close your eyes and think about the darkness in your room. Feel it flowing through your eyes (note: if you're a beginner, your eyes may weep, but try to not open them until you're done). After doing this keep meditating on any object that is black for about 5 minutes. On the second night sit again in your room but leave the light on. Close your eyes and imagine the darkness you gathered covering your body. Now try to send it to your eyes and feel the energy flowing. Do this for about 3 minutes. After doing that you're done. You should no longer have trouble with the light.